Memories Behind the Rain
by quillie
Summary: Sakura sempat stress gara-gara ditinggal Sasuke. Terus, apa hubungannya coba sama hujan? Oneshot! Mind to R&R?


**Disclaimer : It's belongs to Masashi Kishimoto.**

**Warning : Abal, Gaje-ness, de el el.**

**Pairing : Sasuke-Sakura**

**

* * *

**

**Memories Behind the Rain**

by

**SparklingZuky

* * *

**

_Hujan. Hh… entah kenapa saat hujan turun, aku merasa sakit, tapi juga senang._

_Kau lagi, kau lagi._

_Kau datang bersamaan saat hujan turun, kau tahu?_

_Dan juga menghilang saat hari masih hujan juga._

_Ck. Kau selalu begitu!_

Aku memandangi langit dari dalam kamarku. Hmm… cukup deras. Cukup deras dan mampu membuatku menggigil. Kutuliskan namanya di jendela kamarku. Nama yang sempat singgah di hatiku. Nama yang kupikir… indah. Ya, indah setiap ada orang menyebutnya. Nama yang masih tercetak jelas dalam pikiranku. Aku berani bersumpah kalau aku tak akan bisa melupakannya.

Hujan ini… membuatku terlempar jauh ke memoriku yang seharusnya kupendam dalam-dalam. Yah, seharusnya. Tapi, aku tak mengindahkan perintahku sendiri. Konyol.

**Flashback : START!**

"Eh? Kok…?" pekik seorang gadis berambut merah muda kaget melihat tiba-tiba ada laki-laki seumuran dengannya ada disampingnya. Duduk memeluk lutut.

"Terkejut?" tanya anak bermata onyx itu santai. Sang gadis hanya tersenyum pada anak yang baru dikenalnya ini.

"Arigatou, Sasuke-kun." Ucapnya dengan mata sembab. Ia hendak menangis lagi. Memang itulah kerjanya sejak tadi. Menangis di sebelah dua makam.

"Dasar cengeng! Tak seharusnya kau ada disini menangisi orang tuamu. Mereka juga pasti sedih melihatmu seperti ini, Sakura." hibur remaja yang bernama Sasuke itu. Tapi usahanya gagal. Tangis gadis yang ada di sampingnya semakin keras saja.

"KAU TAK TAHU BAGAIMANA RASANYA SASUKE!!!" teriak Sakura histeris. Sasuke menyeringai kecil.

"Aku tahu. Aku tahu bagaimana ditinggal orang tua dan bagaimana rasanya ditinggal oleh semua saudara-saudaraku. Aku sendiri juga, asal kau tahu." ujar Sasuke ringan. Meskipun matanya sempat memperlihatkan kesedihan. Tapi, ia berusaha untuk lebih tegar.

Gadis yang ada di sampingnya sempat terhenyak sebentar dan melanjutkan tangisnya.

"_Tetangga baru sok tahu!_" jerit Sakura dalam hati. Tangisnya makin kencang saja. Sasuke sendiri juga bingung melihatnya. Selain itu, dia juga sudah mulai menggigil.

Sasuke mengalungkan tangannya ke Sakura. Mendekapnya dengan serampangan. Sasuke memang tidak ahli untuk menenangkan seseorang. Tapi, melihat kawan barunya rela hujan-hujanan begini, ia merasa sedikit kasihan.

Sakura yang dipeluk Sasuke mulai diam. Yang terdengar tinggal sesengukan kecil dan perlahan menghilang. Sesuke tersenyum melihat kerjanya berhasil. Tak sia-sia ia hujan-hujanan begini. Lamat-lamat, ia mendengar dengkuran kecil.

"Bah! Malah tidur. Enak sekali kau, hm?!" bisik Sasuke sambil tersenyum kecil. Ia menggendong Sakura kembali ke rumahnya.

**Flashback : FINISH!**

Sejak saat itu, aku terkesan denganmu. Sejak itu, otak ini selalu memutar segala hal tentangmu seperti rekaman yang selalu siap diputar kapan saja otakku mau. Aku jatuh hati padamu. Hujan sama saja sepertimu. Dingin, spontan dan mengagumkan. Kadang membawa kebahagiaan tak terperi, kadang membawa kesedihan yang mendalam. Bukankah kau ini mirip dengan hujan, eh?

Hei, sudah tiga tahun sejak hari itu. Kau meninggalkanku karena 'balas dendam'. Sebegitu sakitnyakah, Sasuke? Dan lagi, tanpa janji untuk kembali kesini. Tak yakin apa kau akan pulang dalam keadaan utuh atau tinggal mayat. Itu dalam, Sas.

_Dalam…_

_Semua berakhir gara-gara hari sialan itu._

_What a shocking day._

**Flashback : START!**

Sore yang cukup panas di Tokyo. Maklum, musim panas. Wajarlah kalau sore-sore begini masih seperti siang bolong. Sakura yang cukup kepanasan sambil membolak-balik halaman novel sampai hampir kusut, segera mengambil handphone 3Gs-nya setelah mendengar tone tanda sms.

* * *

From : Sasuke

"_Ra, sedang apa? Bsakah kau dtang k tman biasa skarang?"

* * *

_

Dengan cepat, ia memainkan jarinya diatas keypad handphone kesayangannya.

* * *

To : Sasuke

"_Bengong aja kok, Sas. Hehe… hujan-hujanan ya? Sip deh! :D"_

Delivered!

* * *

Sakura segera melesat ke luar rumah menuju taman yang dimaksud. Yah, mereka berdua punya tempat favorit untuk memudahkan mereka bertemu. Dan kebetulan sekali di musim panas begini turun hujan. Aneh, Sasuke mengajaknya main hujan-hujanan duluan. Biasanya, Sakura yang mengajaknya –lebih tepat, memaksa—. Walaupun mereka sudah15 tahun, mereka masih saja suka main hujan-hujanan.

"Sasuke-kun!" Panggil Sakura. Yang merasa dipanggilpun menengok. Sakura menghampirinya dengan sedikit berlari. Ia merasa sedikit aneh dengan Sasuke.

"Hee? Mau hujan-hujanan kok pakai mantel??" tanya Sakura sambil mengangkat satu alisnya.

"Bodoh." komentar Sasuke. Diejek begitu, Sakura langsung meletakkan kedua tangannya ke pinggangnya. Siap menyembur Sasuke dengan kata-kata tajamnya.

"Kau bilang apa?!" tanya Sakura garang. Sasuke hanya menyeringai kecil.

"Siapa yang mengajakmu hujan-hujanan, huh?" balas Sasuke tajam dan melipat tangannya di depan dadanya.

Sakura menautkan kedua alisnya bingung. "Eh? Terus…?" tanya Sakura.

"Aku… aku mau pamit." ucap Sasuke akhirnya. Wajah Sakura cengo sesaat.

"Apa maksudmu? Kau…?" kata Sakura berusaha menebak, tapi tak bisa menlanjutkan kata-katanya. Sasuke mengangguk, seolah bisa membaca pikiran Sakura.

"Aku-mau-balas-dendam." ujar Sasuke penuh penekanan. "Tekadku sudah bulat. Aku ingin membunuh kakakku, Itachi."

Kali ini, Sakura benar-benar cengo. Pelan-pelan, ia menyerap arti setiap kata Sasuke, orang yang amat dicintainya.

"A-apa? T-tapi kan…?" kata Sakura mulai gagap. Sasuke sudah menduga akan begini jadinya. Gadis yang ada di depannya ini akan menangis ditempat. Sasuke mendekatkan dirinya ke Sakura.

"Aku tidak janji akan kembali. Tapi…." kata Sasuke mendekatkan bibirnya ke telinga Sakura.

"… Aishiteru."

**Flashback : FINISH!**

Aku rasa, aku menangis lagi. Aku merasa ada benda hangat di kedua pipiku. Tak salah lagi, aku menangis. Menangisinya! Cih, tak ada gunanya. Tapi tetap saja, aku tak bisa berhenti menangis setidaknya sampai hujan berhenti.

Langkah kakiku perlahan bergerak ke luar rumah. Ke taman, tempat favoritku dan Sasuke. Aku sudah tak tahan! Aku ingin meluapkan kesedihanku sekarang juga. Detik ini juga….

"AAAAAAAAA!!!" teriakku sekencang-kencangnya. Kalau perlu sampai pita suaraku putus. Aku belum sepenuhnya puas. Kakiku mulai melemas. Aku terduduk begitu saja di atas rumput taman yang masih hijau segar. Aku menutup mukaku yang menyedihkan ini. Aku meluapkannya begitu saja. Menarik-narik rumput hijau tadi serampangan, menghentak-hentakkan air yang jatuh tidak kira-kira dari langit. Aku benci ini, Kami-sama. Aku benci….

_Lhoh?? Hujannya berhenti?_

_Tidak. Belum berhenti. Tapi, kenapa tak ada air disini?_

Aku menengadah.

_Payung?_

"Mau sampai kapan kau cengeng begitu, huh?" tanya seseorang dari belakangku.

Aku mengenal suaranya, kurasa. Aku menoleh ke belakang. Astaga! Aku nyaris saja berteriak tak percaya. Ilusi...? Akh! Aku gila.

"Aku kembali, Sakura." ucapnya penuh arti dengan senyuman mengembang di wajahnya. Aku mengerjapkan mataku sekali. Dia masih disana. Aku mengerjap lagi dua kali sampai akhirnya aku benar-benar yakin kalau ini nyata.

"Sasuke-kun!!"

* * *

**Huohoho... Arigatou yang udah dengan suka rela baca nih fict sampe bawah. Ceritanya abaaaalll~ Oh yeah, I know that! Mana bikinnya ngebut banget lagi. Ga kreatip, hujaaaann mulu isinya. Zuky kalo bikin fict mah bisa sampe berminggu-minggu. Berhubung hari ini SasuSaku Festival dan authornya suka sama hujan, dan jadilah fict ini! (baca : Zuky curcol) Udah diperingatin! Ga tanggung resiko loh *pentunged* Zuky sendiri agak ragu mau di-post kaga. Toh, akhirnya di-publish. Malu-maluin ah! Udah abal, gajelas, ga menyentuh lagi D'X Huiks... huiks... gomen deh~  
**

**Akhir kata, Wassalam...**

**Eh, bukan dink! Review dulu baru Wassalam. Hehe....**

**REVIEW!!! XD  
**


End file.
